Dear Diary
by Paigey 04
Summary: Bella has trouble with girls her age so she decides to become friends with boys because they are drama free. But is this really a great idea when she falls inlove with one of her new guy mates? Especially when she is still the new kid and he is Mr. Cool?
1. Fresh Start

**Hey guys I just got inspired one night to write this... totally not planned. **

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Paigey 04**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything I just tend to play with her characters and make them different :) **

**Carla is my own character by the way :) **

BPOV:

Dear Diary,

You ever had that person who would never leave you alone?

That person who would annoy you because you did something that was not right in their books?

That person who just does not know when to stop and lies about what they said?

That person you just want to strangle because what they are going on about is bloody pointless and you just want to hit them so they shut the fuck up?

That person is in everyone's life just so happens that person in my life is Lara, my so called ex-Best friend. It happened 4-5 months ago her boyfriend broke up with her, he was a good friend of mine sure I did everything that a best friend should do tell her that he is missing out on someone so awesome, someone who he will regret breaking up with or that he is a dick and I want to punch his face in.

However I did not want to do such a thing. It happened the day after my sisters school prize-giving he was school captain so decided to come along and cheer the lil' ones on. He sat next to me and my friend, who is like my sister we talked, joked and mucked around.

We had an inside joke between us three about him being our brother, as he came in the family photo. The only mistake about this is that I posted on his facebook joking around asking how my brother from another mother is and this is when all drama turns into a bitch fight.

She had a go at me for talking to him, which was childish in my opinion anyway I defended myself saying that he is my friend also and she can't make me choose my friends. You are probably wondering well she is your best friend wrong!

My best friend is in another country, we just said we were but really we both knew we weren't. Anyway we had a massive failing out over some guy that is a friend to me. She has a new "best friend" Emma who is a total bitch, she puts people against each other all the time.

This was bad for me because she and her together was bitch central. Emma tired to get me to talk but I defended myself against her accusations, while they were probably together plotting my death (not likely but I am in the mood to be dramatic).

Lara said that she didn't want me in her life, so me respecting her wishes removed her as a friend so I wouldn't be in her life. She decided that she didn't say that to me and that I made that up, well I do have witnesses you silly girl.

So next thing I know it goes further and she goes all crazy telling me I never cared about her, well I did before this happened. Far out I am so over girls shit... Okay from now on I am gonna try and be friends with the boys. Hello the new and improved Bella. Shit mum is calling for me gotta go.

Love Bella. xox

"Bella! Can you come down here for a second?" Mum yells from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming mum!" I yell I run out the door and down the stairs but I manage to trip on the last step causing me to face plant on the wooden floor. I sit up pissing myself laughing, so if you haven't gathered I do this often.

"Jezz Bella you seriously are a klutz, anyway your Dad and I have been talking and well my work has offered me a promotion! The thing is it is in L.A so we are going to have to move... I know this is going to be tough on you but..."

"Ahhh mum, dad? You guys are seriously the best this couldn't come at a more perfect time! Since my falling out with Lara, girls at my school haven't really been the nicest except for Carla I will really miss her but we can talk still just like what Penny and I do! Thanks mum and dad!" I yell to them as I start running up the stairs.

"Hang on Bella, we need to tell you that we are moving on Friday this is in two days so can you pack all you stuff? Also the house that we have brought is furnished so we don't need to ship any furniture over." Dad tells me while smiling because of my earlier reaction.

"No worries already onto it!" I yell half up the stairs; I go into my room and lay on my bed. Thank god I am finally getting out of this shithole that people call Forks. I mean sure I grew up here but really I am over it being so small and how everyone knows each other. Another reason why the falling out with Lara was annoying they all knew her for her image but they didn't know her for what she really is. That is why I got all the blame for being a bitch, anyway enough of this!

I am moving to L.A. where Hollywood is where the beaches are and the dudes. I am seriously gonna love it there! Okay enough day dreaming I gotta pack.

RPOV:

"Wow I never thought Bella would be this excited. I mean sure the Lara thing was getting to her but wow didn't think she would be happy to leave Carla here they are practically sisters." I said to my husband Charlie.

"I was amused more than anything with her reaction, how funny was it when she face planted? I mean not everyone gets up and laughs at themselves... God she is unique I love her for that." Charlie told me with a smile on his face.

"That's Bella for ya!" I sang to him while I walked around the table to give him a hug. "When should we tell her that, she will soon have a lil' sister or brother? When we get to L.A? I think that would be best."

"Whatever you say Renee, she will find out sooner or later. But L.A. sounds good" he gave me a peck on the cheek and said he will see me in bed as he was having a shower.

He went up stairs and I cleaned up the mugs from the last coffee I can ever have, to be honest I am just so happy that we can get a chance to be parents again. I mean look at my gorgeous Bella she is unique sure and she can get defensive but she is a good girl.

With the coffee mugs clean I decided to go up to bed also, I checked on Bella to find her asleep on the ground snuggled up to her clothes that she got out to pack, I put a blanket on top of her and turned the light off and went to bed.

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning to find myself on the floor with clothes all around me the ones that I was going to pack. I grab my suitcases and put all my clothes in there except for a few bits and pieces for the next few days.

I go into the bathroom clean my teeth and do my hair before choosing my outfit. I was meeting Carla to give her the news that I am moving to L.A. I go downstairs to find no one up which I found odd since mum and dad are usually early risers. I grabbed some breakfast and wrote a note to tell them where I would be.

Well Carla didn't take the news that well but I knew she wouldn't I told her we would keep in touch and that I would try and come see her and for her to do the same. We promised we would try, it was hard to say goodbye to my friend who was like a sister to me. I knew I would really miss her.

I got home and went straight upstairs to do some last minute packing before our flight tomorrow afternoon. You know what I don't get is how when you go on a plane you have to be there 3 or so hours before your flight. I mean I get bored easily so I think its really a waste of time and for airports to get money out of you since you have to spend so much time there you get thirsty or hungry etc.

I finish packing my bags and everything and get my carryon ready, which is just my laptop and the book that I am currently reading 'Girl Who Kicked The Hornets' Nest' its a good series I just need to finish this book and I would have finished the series.

I go downstairs for dinner which was just cereal since we had no other food. I jump into the shower so I don't need one in the morning. I finish packing my toiletries and decide to go to sleep early because I can never fall asleep on planes. With one last thought of Carla and how I am going to miss her I pass out from exhaustion.

"Bella wake up, Bella wake up. For god's sake Bella wake up!" I hear my mum scream in my ear.

"Morning to you too mum" I say to her while stretching away the sleepiness that I had.

"Come on sweetie we have to at the airport in an hour can you please hurry? I takes at least half an hour to get there so please with cherries on top hurry." Mum told me with puppy dog eyes showing me I better do what she asks me.

I chuck the clothes on I put out last night just denim short shorts and a baggy singlet that I tie up on the side, with my green low cut Chuck Taylors. I run my brush through my hair and quickly brush my teeth I chuck them in my suitcases and zip them up.

I grab them then decide to get dad to help me, "Oi dad, can you come help me bring my suitcases down?" I yell cause I know he is downstairs sure enough he comes and grabs both saving me from carrying any.

"What the hell do you have in your bags Bella?" he asks.

"Oh all my clothes" I tell him honestly.

"That explains it."

I still managed to trip on the bottom step but managed to catch myself. "Hey mum are we taking bedding and towels or we buying them there?" I ask her since I never stripped my bed.

"I am taking all the stuff we haven't recently used, so I hired someone to come tomorrow and clean the house and get the dirty towels and bedding chucked out or washed and taken to charity shops." "Wow mum you are always too organized... Luckily its not me organizing anything otherwise we would be screwed."

Dad just laughed at my dry humour, which I thought was funny so I laugh at my own dry joke while mum just rolls her eyes at my joke.

We pile into the car when I realize we have a lot of luggage for only three people. "Hey mum did you buy us a plane for just us or are you not telling me something?" I ask her.

"Why would you ask such a odd question for?" she asks me like she has no idea what my point is.

"Well we have heck of a lot luggage for three people."

"I brought us special tickets so we could have more luggage than normal."

I just dropped the subject and didn't say anything till we go to the airport.

"Shot gun pushing a trolley!" I yell when we get out of the car.

Dad just laughs and goes and gets two trolleys since we had tons of bags.

We checked in and went through security I started to read my book. By the time I was quarter of the way through my book it was time to board the plane.

Turns out I had the window seat which I got excited about. We took off and I read my book it was only a 2 hour and 45 minute flight but god it felt like forever.

We grab our luggage and head off to the place that we can hire cars from. We get everything sorted and we pop our bags into the car and head off to where our house is. After half an hour in the car we finally arrive to our destination, our new home.

I jump out of the car and do a double take, "We are going to be living right on the beach?" I ask no one in particular. "Yeah I knew you would love it so I kept it a surprise! So Surprise!" mum does a little hand thingy when she says surprise which gets me into a giggle fit.

"Okay before I die of laughter, mum can you promise me to never do that in public again?" I ask her as nice as possible. She just gives me a puppy dog look.

I have a proper look at the house it has a white picket fence and a veranda that runs right around the house. It is painted a light blue that goes well with the beachy theme. I walk up the stairs onto the veranda I walk around to the side and find a swing seat. I sit down on the comfortable swing and the last thing I remember is my mum and dad laughing at something making me smile hearing their laughter before I fall asleep.

**Please read and review would be very muchly appreciated :) **

**xxx Paige 04**


	2. It All Starts With a Beginning

Enjoy the next chapter.

I own nothing I just like to play around with Stephanie Meyers characters.

**Ages of the main characters:**

**Bella: **16 (sophomore)

**Emmet: **17 (junior)

**Alice: **17 (junior)

**Rose: **18 (senior)

**Jasper: **18 (senior)

**Edward: **19 (about to go into uni)

**EMPOV:  
**

Dear Diary,

Wow that sounds so lame right now... I guy writing to a non-existent person in a book what kind of joke is that?

Anyway Mum brought this for me as a way to 'express' my feelings, the only feelings I have are the ones telling me when I'm cold or hot...

Okay enough jokes she said I could put my music in here or just write whatever I have no idea why I even started writing in here the first place.

Well to start this ball rolling I saw the most beautiful girl yesterday afternoon while I was running on the beach, she had long brown hair, fair skin and had the hottest body out! It looked like she had just moved in. So that would mean she could be starting at my school now this is going to be an interesting year...

"I'm coming Mum, I'll be down in a second!" I yelled to mum from the other side of the house.

Cannot wait to meet her.

Emmett. C.

I wrote quickly before chucking it under my bed and running to the kitchen to see what mum wants.

"What's up mum?" I ask her with a smile on my face hoping I didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh nothing, your brother is going to be home any minute so can you go pick up your sister before he gets back? I want you and Alice to be there when he arrives." Mum told me while she was making dinner.

"No worries but before I go pick Alice up can you tell me where she is first? It might help the picking up bit." I told her while running out the door so she couldn't yell at me for being cheeky.

"At Rose's, you have been there many times before you know where it is!" Mum yelled at me while I was running away.

I laughed and got to the garage, we have four cars in this family mine, my brothers, mums and dads. Alice she shares with me, which sucks but at least we have a car, I dunno why she didn't drive it over there she must of got a lift.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove over to Rose's, Rose and I have history we dated for two years but we ended it mutually as well we were better off as friends. Now her house is where Alice and I hang out a lot as Rose has a brother Jasper and Alice has a crush on him and I know he does too but they are too chicken to ask each other out.

I pull into their driveway, I honk the horn to tell Alice I am here but sure enough she doesn't come. I jump out of the jeep and go inside and boy do I see a site.

On the couch is my baby sister and Jasper making out on the couch.

"Ahem! Alice we gotta go now, Edward will be here soon. Nice seeing you again Jasper." I tell them with a smile on my face happy for them finally to get together.

Alice says goodbye to Jasper and yells to Rose a goodbye, we hop into the jeep and I pull out. "Alice how on earth did that happen with you and Jasper? You were just telling me yesterday nothing was going on." I ask her out of curiosity.

"Well big bro, Rose picked me up and we went to her place and Jasper was there. Rose said she had some chores to do so she just left Jasper and I together. I think it was her plan all along because sure enough we get talking and BAM! The rest is history." Alice tells me with excitement.

"You mean BAM! And the dirt is gone." I tell her with amusement in my voice showing how I loved her eagerness.

Alice just pissed herself laughing at my lame joke, making me laugh also as she has the funniest laugh ever.

We pulled into the driveway just as a taxi pulled up. Sure enough our big brother Edward who was in Australia with his 'girlfriend' for the summer. His girlfriend is Australian so she invited him over for the summer.

Alice jumped out of the car and ran to our bro. "EDWARD!" she screams in her pixie voice.

Edward just laughs and hugs her and spins her around. I hop out of the car ready to make a massive scene

"Edward!" I yell running up to him and hugging him tight he doesn't know what to do when I pick him up and spin him around.

Alice is literally on the ground rolling around with laughter and Edward just grins at my lameness. "Jezz you seriously haven't changed over the summer have you?" with playfulness in his eyes. I set him down and turn to see mum and dad looking at us like we are mad.

"What?" Alice, Edward and I say to them at the same time.

They just smirk; mum runs over to Edward and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dad walks over to him and shakes his hand talking to him about some boring stuff I bet.

I help carry Edwards's bags in and put them in his room. "So us big bro, what's Australia like?" I ask Edward in my most terrible Aussie accent. That is when his eyes turn sad.

"Well Beth she is staying in Australia for good." He tells us with a sad expression on his face. "She realized she missed Australia and that she is still in love with the guy she went to school with six years ago!" he yells.

"Dude I am so sorry..." I get cut off by mum and Alice both with their hands over my mouth. "Sorry Emmett but whatever you were going to say would have not been funny." Mum tells me while Dad smirks and Alice gives me that I-know-what-you-are-think look.

I look over to Edward whose face lit up from the incident; obviously it was funny for him. I mean come on I would have not said anything rude or funny... No I probably would have, good call mum.

I use my own hands to remove their hands and go to my bedroom to wait for dinner before anyone else decides I can't speak. Alice follows me into my room, "Go away squirt" I tell her.

"No, just because you were born three minutes before me does not mean I am your younger sister. I mean come on we have the same birthday's!" she yells at me something that she always does when I call her squirt.

"Hey, Ally before you go all PMS on me can you tell me whether or not you know some new chick is starting at our school this year?"

"Just for that I am not telling you now!" she teases me.

"Well I will just tell mum and dad you were making out with Jasper today instead of hanging out with Rose!" I blackmailed her smirking because I knew I won.

"Okay fine... Her name is Bella Swan; her mum is the new doctor at the hospital dad told me they are going to be working together. Also her real name is Isabella but she likes being called Bella and she has long brown hair."

"How on earth did you find this out?" I ask considering I only saw her move in yesterday.

"Well her mum came over to talk to dad about starting at the hospital and she told me about her daughter. To be honest she sounds really nice. May I ask why you are asking?" Alice asks me with suspicion.

"Well don't tell anyone but she is really beautiful I saw her while I was jogging yesterday on the beach and she was just moving in." I told Alice honestly, she had a smile on her face.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her since the moment you asked me." Alice told me matter of fact.

Dinner was good we caught up with Edward and he told us his adventures while in Australia, it ended up that he got dumped almost the first day he got there so he decided to travel Australia and he enjoyed it.

I told my parents I was tired and wanted to go to bed but really I just wanted to meet Bella. Since school didn't start for another week I knew I was in for hell.

**BPOV:**

Well believe it or not today is the first day of school yerp that's right today I get to be the new girl. I hate being the centre of attention always have been since I was little.

So like every morning I wake up and have a shower and brush my teeth and do my hair. Today I decided a cute lil side braid would be nice.

For the clothes I had too much to choose from so I went with what the weather was like which was sunny – my type of weather – so out came the baggy white and black stripped t-shirt and high waisted denim shorts with my green Chuck Taylors.

Knowing I was going to be stared at a lot today I put some mascara and eyeliner to at least make myself presentable. Walking out of my new room I grabbed my bag on the way and my aviator sunnies also.

Dad made breakfast which I quickly gulped down and run outside to get into my truck (mum and dad brought it as a moving gift as such) even though it was old I loved it. It was a Chevy truck and was a reddish oranging colour; I thought it was unique so I loved it.

I drove to my new school and parked in the car park next to a yellow jeep. Whoever owned it surely must be well off. I hopped out of my truck only to stubble while doing so. Someone managed to wrap their arms around me to stop me from falling over.

I look up to feel my heart stop; I was looking at the most gorgeous guy ever. He had golden brownish eyes, short curly brown hair with a smile that was breathtaking. I realized he was talking to me so I decided to stop ogling and start to pay attention.

His name was Emmett and that he knew I was the new girl and also that his dad worked with my mum. Huh... small world.

"Sorry my name is Bella Swan, Can you tell me where the office is I need to sign in." I ask him blushing from the fact he was looking at me intently.

"Sure no worries I will take you there we got a bit before the bell goes so no need to ditch you just yet." He tells me with the smile that makes me stop breathing. We start walking to the office until I realize that we are getting stared at.

"Wow she has only been here for two minutes and she is already flirting with Mr. Cool." I hear one girl whisper to another girl.

"Woah check out the babe!" I hear a guy whisper to a mate, causing me to blush.

"Oh. My. God! Who does she think she is! He is totally mine! I cannot believe she is new and all the guys are going gaga for her." I hear a girl tell her friend but doesn't try and keep it a secret, I knew she wanted me to her it.

"Don't listen to them they are just jealous of you." Emmett told me with a genuine smile on his face. "Oh look here is my sister Alice she has so badly wanted to meet you after your mum told her all about you." I blushed.

"Bella! I'm Alice, Emmett what are you still standing there for I got this now, thanks." She told him matter of fact.

"No stay Emmett, I don't mind." I told him with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Only if you say so!" Emmett sang.

"Bella I got your timetable for you since my brother was too busy trying to chat you up I decided to get it for you." Alice told me.

"Wow Alice she has only known you for what two seconds and you are already bossing her around." Emmett joked.

"Not funny Emmett, anyway you have two classes with me and two classes with Emmett. You have Biology and P.E. with Emmett and English and Drama with me. Oh and you also have form class or whatever you call it with both of us. This means we all better get a move on because the bell will ring right about now."

Sure enough the bell rings and I just give her a look. Emmett looks over and just shrugs obviously she does this often.

We get to class on time and I get stared at of course. Alice and Emmett introduce me to their friends, Rose, Jasper, Jacob also known as Jake, Mike, Tyler, Paul, Quail, Embry, Eric and last but not least Sam.

They were all really nice and Rose seemed like a nice person. Jasper and Alice are together, Jake is cute but I can see him as a brother, Mike is a sleaze ball Emmett sorted him out though, Tyler was friendly but I gathered him as gay. Paul was cute but wasn't my type, Quail and Embry just picked on each other so I never got to talk to them much, Eric tried to hit on me but Jake stopped him and Sam was too busy talking to Emily his girlfriend to talk to me which was fine by me.

It turns out I had at least one class with everyone so I was pleased I had someone who was friendly and I knew in my class.

First up was P.E. with Emmett I got changed into the school sport uniform and walked over to Emmett and Jake who were talking. "So what we playing today do you guys know?" I ask them. They just look at me with their mouths open.

"Catching flies now are we boys?"

They just shake their heads and tell me we are playing basketball, which to be honest is an alright sport.

We get divided into two teams Emmett and I were on one while Jake had to go on the other team with Eric poor guy. It turns out Emmett is not only good looking but good at sports which just made me swoon. We played for a bit more till someone got to 20 and that turned out to be Emmett's and I's team.

"Hey Swan you're not too bad at sport, even if you are clumsy." Emmett told me and sure enough I trip over thin air but luckily Emmett caught me.

"Second time I have done this today this is turning into a habit Ms. Swan." He said with a wink and walked off to the change rooms.

Oh I don't want it to end I thought in my head. I walk into the change rooms and get changed. I got death glares from girls but I ignored them.

I had English next with Alice we talked more then we worked that lesson, but we had a sub teacher so we got away with it. Turns out she got an older brother Edward who has just finished school and how he went over to Australia this summer holidays and how he got his heart broken. I felt for the poor guy.

She told me all about Jasper and how they finally got together. Then I told her about my little crush on Emmett and she just smiled a smile that said 'I know something you don't know do da do da'. We talked all lesson about yourselves etc.

By then it was time for the next lesson meaning Biology with Emmett and it turned out I was able to be his lab partner, which was a disappointment for Mike. But right then and then when we started working together and out hands touched I knew this was going to be my favourite subject.

Emmett somehow managed to burn the lab coat he was wearing causing me to laugh un-controllably. With Emmett it was so natural and so un-forced I really liked it. I knew we were going to be best of friends hopefully more.

The bell went for lunch and I knew we all had lunch together so I knew I was gonna have fun and boy did I ever. It was only Alice, Rose and I the only girls and I liked it like that. I knew I was going to be friends with these guys for ages. Emmett pulled a prank on Mike which was so funny we all had tears rolling down out faces.

Turned out I had history with Jasper next. Then French with Rose which was good I got to know her a lot more and turned out we had heaps in common. I had maths with Jake, Paul, Quail and Embry which was a laugh.

Then the last subject of the day was Drama with Alice, Rose and Jasper we had fun trying to pull pranks on two girls Jessica the girl I recognized who said the comment about me early this morning and Lauren who was also a bitch.

We got pieces of paper and wrote kick me and I am with stupid on them and somehow managed to stick it on their backs without them noticing. They never figured out why everyone was laughing at them. We were rolling around on the ground laughing our heads off.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day; turns out I had a pretty good first day.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over for a BQQ tonight? We can play Wii and X-box at my house or go for a walk you guys keen? Emmett too and whoever else is welcome." I told them.

They agreed and we split up to go to our cars, turns out Alice was gonna plan something but I beat her to the punch.

I drive home to find dad on the couch asleep, "Hey dad you don't mind some new friends of mine coming over for dinner do you?"

Turns out the whole gang turned up which was cool had enough room anyway. Mum was at work till the early morning so dad didn't mind as long as we didn't make a mess. He cooked us our sausages and steaks on the BQQ while we played Wii and X-box. It was one hell of a school night.

Ended up that Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice stayed over and everyone else went home. Alice, Rose and I slept in my room while the boys had the lounge. Right before I went to sleep I knew coming here was the best decision ever made.

Thanks guys for reading.

I hope you enjoy it :) Read & Review please.

Thanks Paigey 04 xx


	3. Feelings On the Table

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for a late update school has started back, so I won't update as much as I would like, since it is my last year this year so I have to concentrate!**

**Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything her characters I just play around with! :) **

* * *

**BPOV:**

Dear Diary,

I still cannot get over Emmett, I have known him now for a month now and we have become the bestest of friends.

I don't know anyone as cool as him, I know him back to front, inside and out, he is the sweetest most trustworthy guy I have ever meet. It helps that he is gorgeous and when he hugs me with those big bear arms I absolutely swoon.

Alice and Rose know of my crush on Emmett, and want me to ask him out. But the thing is I don't want to ruin an amazing friendship. Sure he is still Mr. Cool and I am still the new kid but really I honestly cannot see myself with anyone else but him.

But ahhhh he is my best friend, I shouldn't see him like this but really even Jake and Edward who have asked me out don't hold a candle to what Emmett is.

It got awkward with Emmett after I went on a date with his older brother and the one of his good mates, but I told him and them that I don't like them like that only as a friend. Edward and Jake understood but stopped talking to me for a while.

Emmett however loved that I wasn't dating anyone so me and him spent the most time together not that I am complaining.

I just heard Emmett come in the house, he never knocks better hide this before he comes in here.

Love Bella. xox

"Belly!" Emmett yelled when he burst through the door, Emmett has given me a nickname Belly he thinks it hilarious I think he is just plain weird.

"Emmie!" I yell to him knowing he hates that name.

"Isabella Swan never ever call me Emmie again" he said with a playful smirk on his face, god this boy will be the death of me with his dimples and smile.

"No worries Emmie I won't!" I playfully winked at him and turned to put on my iPod when all of a sudden I had two very large arms around my waist.

"Bella! You said you wouldn't call me that!" He whined with a smile on his face, gosh he is so cute.

I stumbled and unfortunately I caused Emmett to fall also I landed on top of him with a big humph!

"Sorry Emmett, I am such a klutz I am super sorry." I told him while trying to get out of his arms which he wouldn't let me out of them.

"Bella you know I am always here to catch you when you fall" causing me not only to blush but to look into his sparkling brownish eyes. I couldn't look away from them they are so deep and captivity.

I didn't realize that we were leaning into each other until I felt a spark on my lips, I pull away to look at Emmett.

"Emmett I am..." he cut me off as he crushed his lips onto mine, at first I was hesitant but then I just went with it. He rolled me so he was on top and he continued kissing me, and I was in bliss.

I had boyfriends in Forks but with Emmett it is different and way better. He is my best friend who I love. Wait did I say love? Do I really love him? Of course I do he is my other half we know each other inside out! He is perfect for me.

We have stopped kissing but I already miss his lips against mine, far out I sound like a love sick puppy. Please God do not let me become one! I beg of you! Okay Bella your gone mental, who knew how much a kiss could mess up my head.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you for. Ever since I saw you moving in I have wanted to kiss you. Now that I know you better then I know myself I have wanted to kiss you even more!" Emmett told me while running his hand through my hair.

"Emmett what is going to happen between us? I mean as long as you feel the same way as I do?" I ask him while staring into his big golden brownish eyes, they are so beautiful. You can tell when he is happy because they sparkle he shows his emotions with his eyes. Is that love I see in them or it just my imagination?

"Bella how do you feel? I can't say I feel the same way if I don't know what you are feeling." He told me with a big smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle even more.

"I like you, I have ever since you walked me to the office. I have become to like you even more when we become best friends, what I am scared about is how much I feel for you in such a small amount of time." I told him with honesty.

"Wow, well I feel the same way. How about this Bells, me you and dinner? I will organize everything, say tomorrow night at 7 I will pick you up? How does that sound?"

"I would love to! I think Alice is coming over after school so she can help me get ready, thanks Emmett I have been wanting to tell you this in so long but I did not want it to wreck our friendship. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever met..." I got interrupted by Emmett kissing me again.

* * *

**EMPOV:**

Dear Diary,

Wow, Bella and I have kissed and I Emmett Cullen has finally asked her out! She feels the same way! Holey moley, I think I love her. I mean when we kissed sparks was going everywhere and when we touch it happens, she is my other half, I can't see my life without her.

People say that I am the Mr. Cool of the school, but really that is only for school. When I am around Bella nothing matters, my reputation nor do my friends. Because Bella is my best friend and maybe lover? How can I say that when we are just going out tomorrow night.

I really have it bad... I am gonna talk to Alice about all of this. Be back later.

Emmett.

* * *

**BPOV:**

What just happened? Emmett has just asked me out! Me plain old Bella Swan the girl that is clumsy, plain brown hair and eyes, is friends with the boys and all the girls give me evils expect Alice and Rose of course.

I have no idea how Emmett likes me back, I mean he is Mr. Cool at school what would he want to do with little Ms. New kid? To answer my question I have no idea.

My phone starts ringing which breaks me out of my consist rambling of mind talking, I guess that's a way to put it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! How are you? How is L.A? Missing Forks? I am missing you so much! When you coming back? Bella?" my friend who is like my sister asks me as she asks a question one after the other, not letting me say a word.

"Woah Carla, slow down! Let me at least get a word in aye? I am great actually how about you? L.A is good real good... I'm not missing Forks I am only missing you! I have no idea when I am coming back to see you I am just getting settled in here. Hows Forks treating you?" I ask her knowing I won't get a word in for a while now.

"I am great also, I am going out with Adrian but I am not sure if I actually like him like that though. Ohhhh do I hear a real good from Bella? That has to mean one thing, a boy! Forks is alright I am getting sick of living in such a small town. It's funny Lara was really upset that you did not say goodbye to her. I told her that you were upset at how she would get a boy in between your twos friendship etc. But Oh. My. God, her and her ex have gotten back together again after everything!" she tells me like it's the end of the world.

"You cannot be serious, after everything she goes back to him. I am so glad I am not her friend any more too much drama."

"I know; now tell me about this boy Bella!" she yelled down the phone.

"Woah calm down me and him are practically best friends and we have just told each other we like each other, and we going out tomorrow night!" I told her excitedly.

"Bella, that is great news! Arrrghh I am so sorry but mum is making me go! So you better e-mail me all the news and everything that goes on I am warning you Swan!" She told me before the phone went dead.

"Love you too." I told the phone sarcastically.

Jezz she can talk too much, but I do love her like a sister so yes she is annoying.

"Hey Bella it's time for dinner sweetie!" Mum yells from downstairs, I get up and chuck my phone on my bed and make my way down stairs to have dinner.

* * *

**EMPOV:**

Well tonight is that night that I am going to take the most beautiful girl out to dinner, to my favourite place in the world the clearing that is a 10 minute drive from my place. No one goes there only me and Alice know about it.

I asked her if I could let Bella in our secret place and all she did was squeal at the top of her lungs and nod like one of those dogs that are sometimes at the back of peoples cars and there head bobbles up and down, that was Alice but a million times faster.

Today I thought I should pick Bella up before school because I seriously do not trust that tonne of metal beast that she calls a truck I seriously cannot stand her driving that thing. It is just plain ugly and slow, Bella tells me its unique.

I pull up to her house to find her just coming out of her front door, so I honk the horn to see her jump. Whoops I did not mean to scare her; she turns around to see that it is me and her whole face just lights up.

She runs to my jeep but manages to fall over twice before she finally reaches my car.

"Wow we going for a record today Bella? Already fallen over today and it is only... 8.30am wow I am impressed." I tease her causing her to smack me on my arm.

"Ow! Hey no fair just because you have man muscles Bella doesn't mean you can use them on me!" I tease her with a pout on my face.

"Emmett you really want to get on my bad side today? Considering I am going to go to dinner with you tonight, I am pretty sure a date is better with two people not one!" she sang at me with a cheeky smile on her face.

I reach over and grab the back of her neck and lean in to give her a kiss, she deepens the kiss making me moan with pleasure.

I pull away not wanting to get too carried away before I get all hot and flustered. It doesn't help that she looks damn right sexy in her skinny jeans and baggy band t-shirt that she cut herself. Bella seriously is beautiful.

"Emmett? Wanna stop drooling? And get us to school before the bell goes? It might be best if we leave now." Bella told me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry your right, by the way you look damn right beautiful and sext today Bella." I told her while looking into her eyes making her blush giving her a beautiful colour on her cheeks.

"Thanks Emmett, but seriously I'm not." She told me while looking at her hands.

"Bella you seriously do not see yourself clearly." I told her before starting the jeep and heading off to school for the day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Wanted to keep it short, because the next one is of their date which is going to be a long one. **

**Any ideas for what they are going to get up to?**

**Thanks again! **

**Paigey 04.**

**xx**


	4. Dates, Airport and A Hippie Chick

**HEY GUYS!  
I know I know its been ages hell its been donkeys years since I last updated! Well all I can say its been one crazy year, been busying trying to not fail my last year of school! And you know what! Its almost over so decided to update now so I can update later on and continue on with my story/ies. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything I just make shit up with her characters :)  
**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**BPOV:**

Dear Diary,

Today was the weirdest most sweetest and hilarious days of my life! After Emmett took me to school all hell broke loose when the sluts saw that Emmett was now taken.

I managed to get a position in the football girl's team which Emmett was impressed with. Ahhh what else happened?

Oh yeah we played another prank on the twin sluts, managed to change their shampoo for honey funniest sight ever them coming out of the shower in the change rooms naked running around like their pants were on fire!

Funniest shit right there!

Ahhhhh Alice come over after school to help me get ready for my date, was so much fun even though I ended up being Bella Barbie.

I ended up wearing grey skinny jeans, a button up singlet that was a peach colour and was collared, with my full black vans. Emmett took me into the woods in this secluded clearing, it was beautiful! With colourful wild flowers and the moon giving shadows of the enormous trees around us, he has set up candles everywhere and had a blanket and a basket of food for us to eat, now this was my type of date.

I don't like to usually kiss and tell but we did end up getting a bit frisky, and no we didn't have sex if you were wondering no way! We have only been going out for what? Two days?

Anyway I had the most awesome time with Emmett he was a gentleman and asked if I wanted to, not like other boys who I have dated who just did it... That's another story that I'll get into later.

Being able to share a special place with Emmett was awesome, considering only him and Alice know about it I am most honoured to be part of that lil' secluded place.

Oh shit its almost 1 in the morning! I have to go otherwise I am never going to sleep!

Love Bella xox

P.S. I have exciting news! Carla is planning to move in with me, mum and Dad! She asked mum first before asking me that sly girl! Hahaha I am excited for her to meet everyone! We talk all the time still and she knows everything about me and Emmett! She, Alice and Rose will get along like a house on fire! Anyway time for me to go! Xx

* * *

**EMPOV:**

Dear Diary,

My god last night was amazing! Bella was just gorgeous, who would of thought she could wear just jeans and vans and look so amazing I couldn't stop kissing her!

We got a bit carried away but she said she didn't want to go too far like right now which I understood. I respect her, unlike the guys she has explained to me before me, I just wanted to rip their heads off (not literally but you know I wanted to keep her safe) like any boyfriend would want to.

Is it weird to say I love her? I mean I have known her for ages! Well seems like ages, but we get along so well and I cannot not see her in my life! She's just amazing!

Today and yesterday was hilarious! Bella and Alice got the twin sluts real good but also how Bella gets so defensive when it comes to me and her, she is so cute!

Holy cow I sound like a fricken girl... Alice and Rose are rubbing off onto me. NOT THAT WAY but oh you know what I mean.

Bella was so tired today, she said she was reading or something late last night god she's a book nerd! But I love her for it, there is that word again LOVE.

Bella also said one of her best friends from her old town is coming to live with her, I think this could get fun! Try and hook Eddie up with Carla, Bella told me no but I'm sure I can get Eddie to love her I am evil. Hahahahahaha (evil laugh).

Also I found out something that Bella doesn't even know, Bella's mum Renee said she was pregnant with a boy.

They haven't even told Bella yet, I only found out because I noticed Renee rubbing her belly and smiling when she did. I asked her about it and she told me she hasn't even told Bella yet and is waiting for a good moment.

I think she should now before she gets too big and Bella finds out that I have kept this from her... OH. GOD. Bella is so defensive its not funny, better get Renee to tell her A.S.A.P!

Alrighty Amigos time for Emmett to go and jump into bed!

Emmett.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Emmett has been smirking at me when he sees me, and I know he always smiles but this was aimed at me and I have no idea why!

He won't tell me and its frustrating as hell... I think as Bella's voice breaks my concentration

"Eddie! Edward! Edward Cullen! Hello? Is someone in there? For fuck sakes Eddie answer me!" Bella yells at me.

She knows I hate Eddie as much as Emmett hates Emmie she loves to annoy us.

"What, Belly?" I ask her knowing she hates that name too.

She just gives me the evils, "Well did you want to come with me and Emmie to the airport or nah?" she asks while pointing to 'Emmie' him sitting on the couch playing X-Box moving like he is actually playing.

"Ahhhh why not I'll dive." I say more as a statement then a question.

She laughs and gets Emmett up and out of the house so he would hurry his arse up. God she's good for him I smirk at myself.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Oh I am so excited! Life couldn't be more awesome! I have the greatest boyfriend the greatest friends and my best friend/sister is moving in with me! Oh boy I can't wait!

* * *

**APOV:**

Being in the car with Emmett, Edward and Bella all at the same time is quite amusing. Bella teases Emmett while he has a comeback for her teasing, Edward picks on Bella and Emmett picks on Edward.

They are a bunch of kids!

I laugh at their silliness.

"Emmie? Can you please change the station? I know you love Justin Bieber but do you think you could be less gay?" Bella asks Emmett with the cheekiest grin on her face.

"BELLY! I cannot believe you think I am gay! Do you think I am gay with what we have done?" He says with the upmost confidence not even embarrassed by what he just said.

But with a cheeky grin and a wink at Bella I just laugh at this situation.

Bella was she went bright red and lent over him to change it herself.

"Woah Belly? You are becoming such a big girl now!" Edward pretty much yelled, making Bella go even brighter red.

"Eddie? Please I know you take a wash cloth into the shower with you, and I know that's not for your face!" Emmett yells, making Edward shift uncomfortably and causing Bella and I to piss ourselves laughing.

"Alice I wouldn't laugh it's your wash cloth!" Emmett yells making me stop laughing and I make a face of disgust.

Causing Bella and Emmett to crack up laughing.

"I. Am. Joking. But. Your. Face. Crack. Up!" Emmett says in between laughs.

I just give him and Bella the finger and turn around so I wasn't looking at either of them.

All I could hear was Emmett, Bella and Edward laughing the last thing I remember before falling asleep was thinking how much I am going to enjoy meeting Carla.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Once we stopped laughing I saw Alice was asleep, considering it was a 30 minute drive I was confused, she must of been up all night with Jasper! Something that I will ask her about nah screw that tease her about!

I am so excited to see Carla! It has been a couple of months I think... Since I have last seen her! I cannot wait to see her!

I have missed her sooo much, I know I have everyone here but she is like a sister, even though Alice and Rose are like that too but I have known Carla for ages so I am so excited for her to meet everyone!

Emmett has been looking at me like he wants to tell me something, I have asked him about it he said that he can't tell me its something I have to ask my parents.

Which is confusing me even more that he knows something to do with my parents and I don't.

"Oh my god Alice! We are here get ready to meet Carla!"

I scream at the top of my lungs making Eddie jump, Emmett to cover his eyes don't ask me why he's strange like that and Alice to almost hit the roof because I woke her up from her sleep whoops.

"Bella you crazy child inside voice! I know you are excited but please keep it down!" Alice yells at me.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Fuck Bella gave me a fright! I was too busy driving but also staring at a girl that was gorgeous! She had golden hair, freckles and wore hippie clothes, jezz she is gorgeous!

"Oh my god! There she is! Eddie pull over next to the hippie chick that's Carla!" Bella yells.

Oh fuck. That's Carla?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! I know you want to :)  
Paigey 04 x **


End file.
